happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypo The Cat
Hypo Thermia is a khaki green cat who served in the Porcupine War. Everyone in his team, including all of his best friends were killed, devastating him and scaring him permanently. Everyone except Flaky, who underwent severe personality switches. The Story When Hypo was about sixteen, he went into a bar on his birthday, faked an ID and got completely hammered. While he was drunk, two monkeys in sharp suits dragged him off to the army. In the army, he met Snake, a rattlesnake who became his best friend, Flaky, a fiery, sassy porcupine with extreme hacking skills, Alan and Steve, two annoying meerkats, Bat, a shy fruit bat, Eagle, the courageous second in command, many others such as Jagger the jaguar, a bartender and Owl, head of medics. All elite minds and bodies lead by a stubborn Walrus chief. They were up against the porcupine army, about a thousand soldiers who were bred to kill. Ultra strong, they could apparently take out an entire army on their own. But the Walrus said, "Each one of you is special, you could take out about fifty porcupines together. So here's the brief, off you go..." A few years in, Hypo met his fangirl. A pink and lavender rabbit named Sammi followed him back to the base and signed up as a nurse, but was soon kicked out for being a little too psycho. She still stalks Hypo and tries to murder any girl that comes near him. Hypo was mutated when he was battling a porcupine leader in a waste plant, giving him massive claws and studding his tail with porcupine quills. He remained unharmed, and even managed to save his sensei's wife's baby boy, Emodeus Darrissicott. However, his sister, Wondrous, saw him and thought he was killing her mother. She still hates him to this day. Hypo has only met Flippy once before moving to Tree Town and has never actually liked him. He thinks that his killing lacks sublety, and he's got to stand up to his evil side. Upon meeting him, he turned to Flaky and murmured "What a strange fellow.", to which Flaky replied "I dunno, I kinda liked him." The Remotely Interesting Bit All of Hypo's friends were killed, save Flaky. He was absolutely shattered when a bomb hit the base. Snake had earlier told him that his rattle was acting up, and told him to go to the village to run an errand, perhaps knowing that the bomb was going to hit. Finding the body while patrolling with Eagle, he was in a mental hospital with trauma for a year and five months. Alan was killed in a raid, Steve was put in an asylum with trauma and eventually taking his own life, wanting to be with his brother. Owl and Jagger were drowned, Bat was shot down while flying, Walrus died peacefully in his sleep and Eagle was found dead after he tried to drown his sorrows in rum. The Actually Interesting Bit With Flaky In It Flaky was turned into a psycho after the first bombing. Her mind was frazzled, turning her from happy-snap to snapped-sanity. Trying to kill Hypo, Sammi and Eagle, Hypo forced her into a testing room, knocking her into a chair that was used in the Great Flare Ideal and flipped the switch. This turned Flaky from an elite fighter to the coward that she is today. Appearance And Personality Hypo is a tall khaki green cat with a long, spiked tail. His tail is multiple shades of green and his belly is a creamy colour. His eyes are bright red and he has long red scars on his chest. He has very long claws and, in most humanoid drawings, has large muscles and is quite slim. He wears a black bandana with a strange marking on it. The marking is a yellow circle with what looks like a slanted red hash symbol on it. He got this from his sensei. He also wears a black karate belt, showing his martial arts skills, and three stripes of cream, green and brown war-paint. Hypo's usual rounds about town show him walking with his back poker-straight, his eyes fixed ahead of him, unfaltering. When he has flashbacks, he stops, clenches his fists, and bows his head. He has been seen to cry silently, but once he actually turned around a little and smiled broadly at Nutty, showing that he actually does try to convince the others that he's fine. Hypo's appearance reflects much of what's inside; strong, fast, serious, and deeply scarred. Many tree friends have become confused on why he ignores great minds such as Sniffles and chooses to be friends with Emodeus (a.k.a. Emo) and Nutty, when he's so stoic and serious compared. He's very quiet, not necessarily shy, but he's introverted and doesn't tell unless asked, and sometimes not even then. Sayings "I'm fine. *smiles like a psycho* Trust me, I'm fine." "Believe me. I want as little to do with Flippy as possible. I do not wish to be like him in any way, or around him at most times." "When you ask for a doctor and they give you a psycho, then ask for a dentist. That's how you get me." "A poet's cat, sedate and grave, I envy him." "Look, I wanted to be polite, but you're making things very difficult. P**s off!" "No. Don't say that. War is peace, freedom is slavery but FRIENDSHIP IS NOT MAGIC!" Fanfictions Appeared In Hypo has appeared in a few fanfictions by different authors, mainly Komodoking AKA Kitkattykomodo. He appears as the protagonist in The Hyper Adventures Of Hypo The Cat and Hypo The Cat's Universal Soup, and the antagonist in Come Down To Nightmare Town. He has been seen once or twice in songfics, cartoons and animations, most noticeably as Sweeney Todd, but also in Looking For Angels, McDonalds Rap and even Creepypasta Jive. Overall, Hypo is a strange character, loveable for his strange quirks, not his Flipped state and rock-solid abs. Okay, maybe the abs. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:WondrousTheCat's Characters